Dranzer's loyalty
by End of Grace
Summary: See the world though Dranzer's eyes when Kai leaves her for The Dark Dranzer! Dranzer and Dragoon and Kai and Tyson!
1. Your eyes have they silence

Your eyes have they silence

By Bester of Death

This is a short fic written for Blackitten chan a wonderful writer. This is written when Kai has dumped Dranzer for the Dark Dranzer. A bit of background on Dranzer, she has been in Kai's family for generations like Drigger but she has never cared for her master until she became Kai's. Dranzer and Drigger pairing as well as a Kai and Tyson pairing. If you don't understand this, you might want to read "The Chibi Curse".  I do not own the song "The first time I loved for ever" nor do I own the poem. 

_The first time I loved forever,_

_Was when you whispered my name, _

_And I knew at once you loved me, _

_And made me the fool I am.  _

The large clock tower outside the hotel stuck the hour of midnight, but its bells were drowned out by the sound of thunder. The rain lashed down heavily, flooding the street below with water. A dim light from the top from of the hotel glowed for the people on the streets as they passed, unaware of the red eyes watching. Dranzer sat on this large window shill looking out in to the storm. The rain was falling fast but not as fast as her tears from her ruby stone eyes. What had she done? Was it something she had done? It had to be other wise Kai would not have left her. She continued to stare out of the window for her master.

_The first time I loved forever,_

_I cast all else a side,_

_And I bid my heart to follow,_

_Even though there is no more reason to hide. _

Dragoon came in holding to cups of hot chocolate, with wiped cream on top. He looked over at Dranzer and sighed unhappily. She had taken Kai dumping her really harsh.  Then again they all did human and beast. How long did it take his master Tyson to fall asleep only to cry then soaking his pillow case. His master Tyson loved Kai with the same burning passion that he held for Dranzer. Both loves were looked down upon and they did not care. They were happy, at least Tyson, Dranzer and himself were. Kai hungered for power and perfection and it seems Dranzer no longer fitted that. Instead he threw her away, HER, Lady Dranzer of the high order of bit beasts and one of the most powerful beasts in the world, for her dark bother, wild, uncontrollable back stabbing Dark Dranzer. Dark Dranzer who had been banished for sucking the life energy from his human masters to become more powerful and Kai had dumped Dranzer for him. When the other beasts were told there was pandemonium. Dizzy swore out loud several times and Drigger simply looked stunned. Draciel who was too young to understand why Dark Dranzer was bad kept quite while Dranzer for the first time in her long life cried.   This frightened everyone; Dranzer was always in control never showed her emotions not even thought her eyes. Her eyes were always silent like Kai's.  

_And if wishes and dreams _

_Are merely for children, _

_And if love a tale for fools,_

_I'll live the dream with you.   _

"Here Dranzer drink this, It will cheer you up" he said softly as he handed her the hot mug. She smiled softly and took the mug and drank slowly from it, as her gaze turned back to the window.

"He's not coming back Dranzer" he said simply.

"You don't know that" 

"Dranzer…Firebird" Dragoon said in a pleading tone "He has dumped you for Dark Dranzer" 

"He has made a mistake Dragoon, we all make them! When he sees it, He'll come back" 

"Dranzer, I don't think you remember what Dark Dranzer is capable of. He kills all that touch him and if Kai dies then…serves him right" 

"DRAGOON!" 

"WELL IT IS" Dragoon threw the mug he had in his hand at the wall. The china smashed leaving a huge brown stain on the wall. "He's betrayed us Dranzer, he's betrayed us all" 

"You don't understand" she muttered as she continued to drink the chocolate and look out at the storm. Dragoon fell to his knees beside her, his eyes trying to hold back tears, as Dranzer's eyes had once again become cold. 

"What don't I understand Dranzer?" 

"You don't understand Kai like I do. He's not just a power perfectionist. When I became his, he was only a small boy who liked to read in his spare time. And one of the things he read was a poem, a poem clearly explaining him. Well that what it seemed to me at least" 

"What was it?" Dragoon asked

"Somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond any experience. Your eyes have they silence. In your most frail gesture are things that enclose me. Which I can not touch, because they are to near. Or if your wish be to close me, I and my life will shut very beautifully suddenly as when the heart of this flower imagine the snow, carefully everywhere descending.  I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens, only something in me understand, that the voice of your eyes is sweet deeper then all roses, nobody not even the rain has such small hands" 

'That not about Kai, Dranzer. It's about you. So beautiful and close but so far away' thought Dragoon as he took Dranzer's hand. 

"If Kai did come back for you Dranzer…would you go back to him?" 

Dranzer did not answer. Dragoon looked at her, her eyes still voided of any emotions. 

"Dranzer? It Kai came back here right now, and did not answer for what he has done…would you go with him? Would you go back to him?" Dragoon's voice was desperate now trying to find something in her closed eyes. 

"Yes Dragoon. If Kai came back right now or even later, I would go back not questions asked." 

"Why?" 

"Because…He is my master" 

_For all my life and forever,_

_There a truth I will always know,_

_When my world divides and shatters, _

_Your love is where I'll go._

The End! 

PLEASE R& R


	2. It must have been love

It must have been love

By Bester of Death 

I suggest that you read Chibi Curse before reading this otherwise you won't understand what has happened to Dranzer and Dragoon. Also Tyson and Kai pairing! I do not own Beyblade and I do not own this song!

_Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
In the bedroom and all around  
Touch me now I close my eyes and dream away_

Rain and hail stone thundered down on to the dark streets. Puddles were deep as the water soaked her trainers and cloak. She was wet and cold and the black cloak wrapped around her made her look like a lost shadow. Her ruby eyes started hard though the rain, searching, looking. Kai was close she could feel it but why did he seem so distant? It was Black Dranzer's doing of that she was certain. It had only been a couple of days if not more since she last saw Kai, when he dumped her…left her. Yet she was his bit beast, loyal and true, Kai was being used by black Dranzer and he needed help. She had heard him cry, it was so faint but it was clearly a pleading for help. She had waited until everyone was asleep before she left the safety of her blade in Tyson's pocket.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
To the time that ran out_

Tyson was her master lover. He had taken her in when her master left her. His heart like hers had been broken by her master's choice. Yet he also held the hope that Kai would return and that made his soul shine bright and warm. She was grateful for that and to Dragoon. He had done everything in his power to make her smile again, even get his master to blade with her instead of him for a day. Tyson was a great master and a wonderful person…but he was not Kai. 

"Dranzer?" a voice whispered weakly. She turned and gasped in horror, it was Kai. At least what looked like him. His hair was wet and it flopped around his pale face. His eyes seem to have sunken slightly in to his skull slightly and they were empty. His clothes were filthy and ripped in so many places. 

"Kai? KAI!" shouted Dranzer as she ran over and embraced him. She quickly removed her cloak and rapped it around him. Kai continued to look at her blankly his eyes followed her every move. 

_Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart _

_But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm and it's a hard  
Winter's day I dream away_

"Kai? Kai…what happened to you?" she asked trying to get him to move. 

"He can't hear you" said a soft voice that hissed at her.

"BLACK! Get out here where I can see you" she shouted, her fire suddenly rising around her. 

"Red, such manners! I guess being around a storm beast for so long has made you forget them" A boy taller then her came forward his hair was the same as her buy his was black with red streaks. He wore leather pants and a leather top with combat boots. 

"What have you done to him black?" 

"Nothing against his will Red. Just like him giving you up for me, had been all of his own doing"

"You're using him black! You used his wish for perfection in beyblading against him" 

"I did not" smiled Black Dranzer as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder. "He wanted the best and I can give that to him…for a small fee" Black laughed as a white mist rose from Kai's body and in to him.

"You're draining him of his life and soul Black" she shouted her voice drained out by the thunder. 

"Poor red, to be cast aside. You're nothing Red" 

"I maybe nothing now Black! But I know Kai a lot better then you! His love for something other then beyblading" 

"Black's eyes narrowed "There is nothing" 

Dranzer's ruby eyes flashed as she turned to Kai. 

"Kai, do you remember Tyson? Annoying blue hair boy? Your angel? He's your lover Kai" 

Slowly a light flashed in Kai's eyes "Tyson" 

"Ignore her Kai! You love only beyblading! You hate that worthless punk Tyson and that lower class beast Dragoon. 

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
To the time that ran out_

Suddenly the whole street lit up in flames. Her skin glittered gold and her eyes burned. For the first time since she knew him, she could see fear in his eyes. 

"You dare mock the great Dragoon! He is twice the beast you and I will ever be! DIE! You Mon…" 

Kai suddenly lashed out slapping Dranzer in the face sending her to the floor in to the mud. Her fire died as quickly as it sparked. Kai sharp arm guard had caught her, and pieced her skin, leaving a trail of black blood down her face. She stared up at Kai from the mud puddle on the floor, his arm still starched out and shaking. Black Dranzer's hand was still on Kai's shoulder as he stared down at the soaked and muddy Dranzer.

"Poor Red, please understand that this mortal is now mine to do as I wish, wither it is to feed of or to use as a shield against you. Come Kai we're leaving" Black turned and started to walk away. Kai removed the cloak and gave it back to Dranzer.

"I…I'm sorry" and with that he left her, all alone in the night. Dranzer stood and looked at the last spot where Kai had stood her face bleeding badly. But it was ok, what's a slap between Master and Bit Beast? It was only a bit of blood Dranzer, she told herself, its nothing to cry about. There was nothing to cry about. She could wait its all she had to do…wait until her master came home. She could wait…even out in the rain. 

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It must have been good  
But I lost it somehow  
It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
To the time that ran out_

_It must have been love  
  
_

The End 

Please R &R


	3. Anything for you

Anything for you

By Bester of Death

Summary: Black Dranzer has dumped Kai and has left him for dead. What will Dranzer do? Will she take him back? 

Warning: I suggest that you read Chibi Curse before reading this otherwise you won't understand what has happened to Dranzer and Dragoon. Also Tyson and Kai pairing! I do not own Beyblade and I do not own this song!

_Anything for you   
Though you're not here   
Since you said we're through   
It seems like years   
Time keeps draggin' on and on   
And forever's been and gone   
Still I can't figure what went wrong_

Kai laid in the gutter as the rain dropped on him like a cold shower. His vision was blurred and he could barely keep his eyes opened. He was covered in mud and he was bleeding in places he did not know he had. He was so weak and the pavement beneath him was cold and hard. Black Dranzer had drained away his life force and had dumped him the second he could. He was a fool to trust that bit beast. He had been warned, constantly warned but he did not listen.  He really was a loser and now he was going to die here in the gutter like the true loser he was. 

"Master Kai?" 

There was a bright blinding light in fount of him and it was warm, all so warm.  He looked up and saw a blur of red and gold and for the first time he noticed the rain had stopped. 

"Come on Master Kai; let's get you out of here" 

The warm red person picked him up gently in their arms and held him close.  Kai realized he was now rapped in a cape and the person next to him seemed familiar. No one ever held him like this, so affectionate and caring, he did not deserve such kind treatment he wanted to pull away but it was so warm.  He started to cry in to the person's chest and felt the person's hand stroke his hair.

"Its alright Master Kai, I'm here, I have always been here" 

_I'd still do anything for you   
I'll play your game   
You hurt me through and through   
But you can have your way_

Kai work up in a hot bath about two hours later. He was only wearing his boxers and all the mud and slime had been washed off him. There was a sting sensation in his back and Kai realized it was someone rubbing in ointment in to his wounds. The person came found the fount to look at his chest wounds and Kai gasped as the person came in to focus.  It was Dranzer in her human form, yet there was something different about her. She still had the long red and gold hair, the ruby eyes, and she seemed to be a little bit thinner. 

"Dranzer?" 

"Hold still Master Kai. Let me finish's checking you for injuries" 

"Where am I?"

"In the BBA hotel in Russia. It's where the bladebreakers are staying" 

"I'm surprised they let me in" 

"They didn't. They all out at the moment, I let you in" 

"They'll kick me out the minute they get back" 

"No, at best I think they'll call a Doctor and get you to the hospital and then spend the night by your side" 

Kai snorted "They a bunch of fools" 

"No Kai! Their friends. True pure Friends. I have learnt that in my short time with them. They won't turn you away." 

Kai then looked at Dranzer again as if for the first time "Why are you doing this?" 

"Pardon?"

"Why are you helping me after everything I've done to you?"

"Because…You're my Master" she said this as if it was the only logical answer as she continued to bathe his wounds. 

_I can pretend each time I see you   
That I don't care and I don't need you   
And, though you'll never see me cryin'   
You know, inside, I feel like dying_

Kai had once again fallen asleep and Dranzer carried him to the bedroom that had the spear bed all made up for when Kai returned. She had dried him off and quickly put him in to some night clothes before putting him to bed. She was tried but for the first time in so many nights she was happy. Her Master was home and he was going to live. Tyson would be happy again, she had felt Tyson's heart slowly started to die after he rescued Kai from the ice. Why hadn't Kai come home then? She did not know nor did she care now, Kai was home and he was safe. Suddenly the fount door was open and Tyson entered. He looked nothing like he once did. His blue hair was now black with greasy where he could not bring himself to bathe properly, his shine eyes were dull and his wonderful smile was replaced with a sad frown.  

"Hello Master Tyson. Where are the others?" 

"Huh?" Tyson snapped out of his daydream "Oh they still out at Dinner! I couldn't eat so I came home."

Dranzer got up and walked over to Tyson "Is Dragoon asleep?" 

"Yea I think he is why?" 

Dranzer quickly took Dragoon out of Tyson's pocket and placed him in the door, before turning to Tyson. 

"Kai is here" 

Tyson lit up literally; his smile returning at full force that it almost blinded her.  

"Where? Where is he Dranzer?" 

"Calm yourself Master Tyson. Kai is very weak at the moment and is sleeping and you will make Dragoon up if you're not careful. He has made it quite clear his feelings for Kai" 

"Yes your right. Can I see him Dranzer? I just…" 

"You're both fools you know that?" 

_And I'd do anything for you   
In spite of it all   
I've learned so much from you   
You made me strong   
But don't you ever think that I don't love you   
That, for one minute, I forgot you   
But, sometimes, things don't work out right   
And you just have to say goodbye _

Dranzer and Tyson started at the now a wake Kai who was leaning on the door frame. Tyson ran over and place an arm under Kai to help him steady himself. Kai wanted to rip himself away from Tyson but he could not. His blue angel was crying and he could not bring himself to do anything but simply stare. Tears spilled from Tyson's eyes before he could acknowledge them as he held Kai. His heart was beating at an alarming rate he was surprised that it did not wake Dragoon. 

"Tyson let go of me" Kai hissed 

"No! I won't let go!" cried Tyson "I love you Kai damn it. There is nothing you have done or can do to ever stop me from loving you! 

"Damn you Tyson why did you have to say that?" Tears were now falling from Kai's eyes as his arms wrapped around Tyson smaller body. "You can't love me. You just can't" 

Tyson looked up at him and then leaned forward and kissed him gently "I love you" he whispered as he kissed Kai's cheeks and whispered that he loved him again. It was too much for Kai. Why hadn't Tyson and Dranzer left him? Every time he hurt someone they left him? Why hadn't they? Why had Dranzer, at the risk of her health come out in the rain to find him? Why was Tyson kissing him and telling him he loved him? He pushed Tyson off him and staggered forward only to fall in to the embrace of Dranzer. 

 "We all love you Kai. If you desire to leave…well there is the fount door…we'll be here for when you come back. We'll always be here as we always have"  

Kai tried to pull away again but could not. He was looking at Dranzer's face, something was different but he could not put his finger on it. 

"Kai…please stay. I…that is, me and Dranzer need you" said Tyson embracing Kai from behind. 

"Why?" he panted in a panic and fear "After all I have done to you both?" 

"Nothing you can ever do Kai Mine can stop me and Dranzer from loving you" said Tyson kissing Kai's neck.

_I hope you find someone to please you   
Someone who'll care and never leave you   
But, if that someone ever hurts you   
You just might need a friend to turn to _

There was a sudden bright blue light from a chest of drawer. The chest rattled and shock violently as the wood splintered and cracked. Suddenly in one final burst the chest broke in to hundred of pieces and there stood a human Dragoon panting and growling and staring evilly at Kai. 

"What is the name of hell is he doing here? Has he not caused enough problems?" 

"Dragoon please…" started Tyson but Dragoon matched up to him and Dranzer and grabbed them both hard and pulled them away.

"Get away from him! He's caused too much harm already, and I have had enough!"

"Keep out of this" hissed Kai as he stared back at the bit beast. 

"Keep out of it? You break both my master and my loves hearts and you except me to keep out of it? I believe the term is that you're a heartless barstard Kai!" Dragoon pulled Dranzer close to him forcing her to look at Kai. 

"Look what you've done to her? I and the others found her sitting in the road while it was pouring with rain. She was soaked to the skin and had this!" 

Kai looked once again at Dranzer's face and then gasped loudly. There on the left side of her face was a star shaped scar.  It was large and took up a lot of the left said of Dranzer's face. The scar was red and looked horrible on her gold skin. Where had she…? Then Kai remembered. He had given it to her.

"Dranzer…? I…I…"

"Its ok Master Kai" said Dranzer as she freed herself from Dragoon who was staring at her as if she had grown an extra head. "What is a slap between Master and Beast?" 

"Everything!" shouted Dragoon "He isn't fit to be a master of pigs let alone a bit beast" 

"That's your opinion Dragoon, but I have made up my mind. I am Kai's bit beast until the end of his days or mine" she walked up to Kai and held out her hand "Well you take me back?" 

Kai looked at her tears once again falling from his eyes "I don't deserve you Dranzer" 

"If you don't who does? Will you take me back Master Kai?" 

Kai went to take Dranzer's hand buy Dragoon slapped it away. 

"I want to talk to Kai alone please! Can you two wait in the other room?" asked Dragoon

Tyson nodded and took Dranzer by the hand and led her away, leaving the storm dragon with Kai.

_And I'd do anything for you  
I'll give you up  
If that's what I should do  
To make you happy_

"Do you know who Dranzer is?" asked Dragoon his fists clenched with rage. 

"A Fire bit beast" 

"No you moron! Her states? her bloodline?" 

"No…she never told me" 

"She is Lady Dranzer of the noble family of phoenixes. As well as being the niece of the Lord Auran, the fire elder. She is considered noble and respectable. She threw that all away, when she sat there for hours in the pouring rain and mud, waiting for you to come back! We found her and bought her back and dried her off but once we had done that she tried to go and find you again. She is willing to DIE for you Kai. And how do you repay her loyalty? By dumping her for a criminal, named Black Dranzer. And don't even get me started on what you did to Tyson. He has been nothing but a living zombie since you left him! He wouldn't even eat! Do you get that? The sight of food made him ill! All because of you!" Dragoon lost his temper and hit Kai in the face. Kai fell to the floor and looked up at the storm beast and said nothing.

"It seems they ready to forgive and forget Kai, but I won't! And I swear to you tonight hurt either one of them again, and I will turn you in to my personal chew toy!"

"Dragoon you have my word…"

"Save your word Kai! Your words aren't worth spit at the moment" 

"Is there anything I can do to convince you that I won't harm them again?" 

"Yes…don't do it!" snarled Dragoon as he returned to his blade. 

_I can pretend each time I see you  
That I don't care and I don't need you  
And though inside I feel like dying  
You know you'll never see me crying_

Kai stayed there on the floor until Dranzer came out of the room. She knelt down beside him and hugged him. Kai lean in to her, his feelings mixed and twisted in his mind. She held out her hand again but this time she held out Kai's old Beyblade as well.

"Well you take me back?" 

Kai looked down at the blade and then at her. Slowly he took the blade from her and held it out. 

""Well you take me back Dranzer? After everything I did?" 

"Yes" 

"Then its time for you to return to your blade isn't it?" Smirked Kai

Dranzer smiled and nodded and in a small burst of flames she returned to the blade were she belonged. With her Master Kai! 

_I'd do anything for you_

The End! 

Please R&R


	4. As Long As He Needs Me

As Long As He Needs Me

By Bester of Death

Warning: Kai/Tyson pairing (Only mentioned in this one)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or This Song!

Summary: Black Dranzer plays a game with Dranzer and taunts her about Kai but also shows a side of himself that has not been seen in centuries. 

_As long as he needs me...   
Oh, yes, he does need me...   
In spite of what you see...   
...I'm sure that he needs me. _

Dranzer lay in the limbo of space both mentally and physically exhausted. She and Tyson had to hold back the angry members of the Bladebreakers and they bit beasts from getting they hands or paws on Kai her master.  Kai did not say anything unless he had to answer a question. He deserved everyone's anger, and was shocked how quickly the other members of the team forgave him. Thought that could not be said for the bit beasts, even more Dragoon who wanted to kill Kai with his bare hands and rip out his throat with his teeth. When everyone clam down and agreed, even begrudgedly, that Kai was forgiven they went to bed.  The limbo witch she floated in was for all bit beasts and she should have known HE was going to be there. 

"Lady Dranzer" he whispered. 

Dranzer opened her eyes and glared at Black Dranzer who stood above her grimly. 

_Who else would love him still   
When they've been used so ill?   
He knows I always will...   
As long as he needs me. _

"What do you want Black?" she asked 

"You haven't won the game yet Lady" said Black as he gave her, his hand to help her up.

"The game is over. Kai has taken me back" 

"Is that so? Are you sure?" he asked as he gestured to his left. Dranzer looked and saw a small table with a chess set laid out with the pieces all scattered…the pieces were red and black. Then there was two tables and Black Dranzer gestured her to the take one were the red pieces were set. Dranzer sat staring at the board not once looking at Black. Black sat down opposite her and moved his rook two paces. 

"What do you feel Red, when you see your team going against a team far more superior to them?" 

Dranzer move her Knight Three places "I feel a great swell of pity for the team that goes against my Master's team looking for trouble."

Black moved one of his pawns forward "Masters are nothing but toys Red. We are the true power"  

Dranzer glanced up at him for a second; her ruby eyes fixed in to his onyx, before taking a bishop and moved him to steps back.

"You may be right about that Black; I won't argue that our race is a lot more powerful then the humans. But the humans have a power all of they own" 

Black frowned as he took his queen and moved it forward taking Dranzer's bishop. 

"What power could they possible possess?"  

Dranzer smiled as she moved a pawn diagonally taking one of Black's knights. 

"Love, Black, they can love who and what they will, we can not!" 

_I miss him so much when he is gone,   
But when he's near me   
I don't let on...   
  
...The way I feel inside.   
The love, I have to hide...   
The hell! I've got my pride   
As long as he needs me. _

"Love Red Lady?" Black questioned her "Was it love that made Kai take me and hand you over to his exlover Tyson" he moved his queen forward. 

"It was love Black that brought Kai back to me and his lover Tyson" said Dranzer as she brought out her second bishop. 

"How are you Lady?" Black asks in what seemed to be a concerned voice. He did not move a piece. 

"If you are inquiring about my health, I am well. Tried but well." She did not look at him but continue to look at the board. 

"That star on your face was made out of hatred and yet it only adds to your beauty. For you are truly beautiful Lady…and powerful" 

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Black and you only see the beauty of my power" 

Black smirked then and then spoke in a mocking tone "Should I fear you Lady?" 

"Yes" Dranzer was glaring at him now her ruby eyes cold as stones "But not because I'm fast and I AM fast. Not because I'm strong and I AM strong. But because if my master Kai gave me the word, I would annihilate you."

Black smiled at her "Indeed Lady I should indeed Fear you. You do not need Kai to tell you when or how to destroy me Lady. You could do it right now if you wished. I am weak at this point and I have no love in my heart, if what you say about love is true" 

"It's not the same"

"But it is Lady, to Kai anyway! He told me so!" 

_He doesn't say the things he should.   
He acts the way he thinks he should.   
But all the same,   
I'll play   
This game   
His way. _

"Kai would not…"

"But he did Lady. When the battles with the All stars and the white tigers was over and they beasts were defeated, he ordered me to take they power. And I did even though they were down for the count and hurt, Kai order me to take them."

"You were controlling him!" growled Dranzer

Black's eyes narrowed and he stared hard at her "Why must your kind always think that? Think that I am cruel and evil"   he hissed "Humans, Lady Dranzer, are the true evil. We are bound by the laws of our elders to serve and obey the humans who are nothing but greedy animals with no love or compassion to other living beings. The only human masters I have ever had wanted power and the will to dominate others. I GAVE that to them because they ASKED for it!" 

He slammed his fist on the table, his breathing out of control. Dranzer stared helpless at him and wondered what to say. She was merely a child when Black Dranzer committed his fist act of violence when he killed his female master, and she often saw him as the Jack the ripper of bit beasts. Yet had she not know that beast in fount of her was him, she would have sworn that this was an abused beast, and all had wronged him.  In many ways maybe they had. 

_As long as he needs me...   
I know where I must be.   
I'll cling on steadfastly...   
As long as he needs me.   
  
As long as life is long...   
I'll love him right or wrong,   
And somehow, I'll be strong...   
As long as he needs me. _

"What about you're first Master, the girl?" she asked 

"Lily?" Black's eyes suddenly became distant and sad. "She like many human girls back then was being used as we are now, as a slave, by her father. One day after a terrible beating she cried and hid upstairs in her room were I was also hiding away. I often was in my human form around her; my ability to hold her gave her some kind of comfort."

"They said that you had very little love for your humans…"

"As would you, if your master was a war mongering criminal!"   Spat Black angrily but he quickly calm down and continued to speak.

"Lily was his eldest daughter and many men desired her with a great lust. There was very little I could do to protect her due to our laws. She asked me to heal her, but I am a dark bit beast and I do not have the power to heal. I asked her to remove her clothes so that I may tend to her wounds. I touched her…I felt her…Then without realizing it she turned and kissed me passionately before I could stop her. We both awoke something inside ourselves Dranzer and we hungered for more. But human bodies are weak Lady and in the heat of my black flames she died. And I was blamed for her death but the reason behind it was murder not love. And it is said because of me that our race was imprisoned because the humans then feared us. Now Lady do you understand the humans a little bit better?" 

"I understand the kind of humans you have encountered. But I have seen humans that would even give they lives for they beasts. Such a human is Tyson, Dragoon's master" 

"I have heard of this Tyson thought Kai and yourself. I take it he is the one that looked after you when Kai left you" 

"He did. He is truly a good master" 

"And is Kai a good master Red Lady?" he asked moving his queen closer.

Dranzer said nothing but moved her knight forward closer to Black's queen. 

"Voltaire plans to make Kai betray you again Lady. You and the others" 

"How so?" 

"He plans to give Kai an offer; he feels that Kai can't refuse. Me exchange for Kai to for betraying his friends and stealing their Bit Beasts including you" 

"He won't do it Black! Kai knows where his loyalties are" 

"Does he lady? Has his thirst for power really been quashed?" he asked moving his rook to take one of Dranzer's Knight's "Why don't you leave him Lady? Find someone who truly deserves you" 

Dranzer looked at the board and moved a pawn "I did think about it once, shortly after Kai left me but the thought sickened me and I came to this conclusion. I would stay his as long as he needs me"

"Noble words Lady. But he will betray you again as he will the others and I can see it."  Said Black as he took Dranzer's pawn with his queen "Check. Now Lady…its' your turn" 

_If you are lonely   
Then you will know...   
When someone needs you,   
You love them so.   
I won't betray his trust...   
Though people say I must.   
I've got to stay true, just   
As long as he needs me. _

The End


End file.
